Magic's Avatar
by shatteredstar21
Summary: Harry defeated Voldy at the ministry... just his luck, Dumbledore moves too quickly, and Magic is angry at the old man, but what about Harry you ask? He's exploring a new world
1. Chapter 1

I own my Insanity… other people own everything else. Tell me if I should continue.

He was fifteen when it all changed; he had been enraged when he saw his godfather fall through the veil of death. He had chased after Bellatrix and placed a Crucio upon her; and then HE had appeared… he had taunted Harry. That had been the mistake he had never had a chance to regret… within moments Harry had killed him and absorbed his knowledge. The atrium of the ministry of magic had reverberated with his screams as he had absorbed the seventy plus years of knowledge both dark and light and strange shades in between. Then the pitch of the screams had changed as the magic that had been overseeing this transfer decided to do more… seals that were placed upon all humans were lifted from this boy.

Magic had chosen her avatar. Harry would always remember the feeling of magic cutting through his mind and allowing him all of the knowledge within it's capabilities. He learns in mere seconds about dimensional magics, time traveling, transfigurations, charms, curses, potions, creatures, light and dark magics, neutral magics, will magics, mind magics, change magics, he was also fed things that weren't magic that he would need to know; every language from every planet that had ever had magic, knowledge of customs from the same. His brain felt like it would at any moment dissolve from the anguish of this rapid absorption of magic. His body felt like it was being shredded as magic chose to make changes in his molecular build-up. To Albus however, all of this seemed to take a mere few moments. Albus had always known that Harry would be the one who killed Voldemort. It was why he had managed to push himself to destroy all of those horcrux', nothing he had thought though had prepared him for what he saw now. Harry had been screaming from what he could only assume was the magical backlash of destroying Voldemort when he had finally grown silent and opened his eyes… and they glowed red. It only lasted for a moment before Harry slumped to the ground unconscious. Dumbledore's eyes hardened in a mere moment. He would not allow Voldemort to simply take over Harry's body and use it to destroy what the boy had fought for. Lifting his wand, his face showing only determination and hate of Voldemort, he started casting a spell just as Harry's form started changing. He was just finishing up the incantation when Harry's eyes opened… and Dumbledore was shocked to see Harry's beautiful bright green eyes staring at him before the spell took its place, every witch and wizard, ghost and magical being on the planet earth felt the wail as magic lost its chosen to the spell cast by Dumbledore… and fell to their knees in its grief.

Harry opened his eyes as the pain finally started to abate and felt himself fall to the ground, his mind thankfully empty for just a moment. He heard Dumbledore's voice; it sounded strangely angry and taught with tension. Harry looked at Dumbledore, and was shocked to see that his face bore an expression of hatred; what shocked him even more was that it was turned against him. Suddenly a great wave of magic from Dumbledore washed over him; and darkness claimed his sight before he found himself hitting the ground hard. Harry looked around and saw that he was in the desert. There was nothing as far as his eyes could see save for more desert. He was glad now that he had managed to cling to the knowledge that magic had given him; he used it to conjure himself some clothes that were more appropriate for the desert, as well as to pull water from the seemingly barren desert. Using his magic, he looked for some sort of shelter on this place; feeling his magic tug him in a direction he smiled slightly and followed it… he didn't even notice about his physical changes at that time, he was headed to shelter. He gave himself just a moment to feel grief, and to wonder why Dumbledore had betrayed him in the fashion that he had.

He found himself in a deserted encampment, it looked like it had been built to last for ages. There were a great many buildings, and many things that he did not recognize such as a strange thing that appeared to be some sort of futuristic space ship. A shudder worked it's way down his spine.. and only then did he realize that it went further than he remembered; he wasn't taller, no, he appeared to have grown a long silver cat-like tail. He looked at it for a moment and then started to laugh… he wondered how else he had changed. "This is why Dumbledore hated me" he thought. "I saved them from Voldemort, and then whatever this is happened. I must have become a monster of some sort."

Deciding that he should at least know what all had changed on his body, Harry started an inventory. He had the cats tail, he had cat ears, and retractable… well, talons were more accurate than claws, as he walked into a dark room he found a new thing to put on his list, he could see in the dark… clearly as well as a sort of heat vision. He sighed as he walked over to a very dusty looking resting place. He had found nothing resembling water in this place, nothing that would work as food for him. As he lay down to rest he thought to himself 'what happened here? How am I going to survive in this place?' unfortunately for him magic decided to give him the answers to his questions as he slept. What he saw in his sleep was a true horror; he watched as a group of close-knit humans, children included, were eaten by monsters. Monsters that only came out when the darkness did. After he watched their horrifying and messy deaths, magic gave him a lesson in these people's technology. He came to understand that while he had the ship that could get him off this planet, he had no way of powering it. He also found ways for him to survive; he didn't need anywhere near as much food as he had before, a mere mouthful would hold him over for quite a while. He started his explorations again and was quite pleased to find that there were air tight packs of dried foods. Enough to last him until the next dark at least. He looked around this abandoned camp and sighed; he couldn't stay here, the shadow beasts knew it, and he didn't want to be where they could easily find him when the dark came again, he looked around and then headed into the desert with the food rations he had found. 'it's a good thing I can summon up water' he thought to himself. And thus passed the years, Harry grew to accept that he had lost everything. He had watched Sirius die, and Dumbledore had betrayed him; something that he did not and indeed could not see was that when he thought of the betrayal of his mentor, his eyes flashed the red of fresh blood spilling out upon the purest of white marble. As time passed, magic continued to change the boy from within; without however he stayed mostly the same. He did not grow in height or age, but he filled out until he actually had some flesh upon his bones, he grew muscles as he trained himself and his stamina grew exponentially. His skin never gained a tan, he was a beautiful and ethereal lustrous peaches and cream color. His eyes grew even more into gemlike orbs, and his hair grew until his hips were brushed by it; then it simply ceased to grow. Something that he didn't notice was that it never grew tangled at all, no matter the exertion he went through. And in such a way forty years passed, until one day as he looked up to the sky, he saw a space ship crashing onto the planet he was shanghaied upon; as he started heading towards where the clouds of sand were still billowing into the sky, he felt as if his magic took in a huge breath and held it… Harry took this in with wariness, though he still went forward, he would watch before he made any decisions.

As he listened to the screams coming from within the ship, he gave a shiver; he didn't notice the man who somehow managed to creep up on him until there was a strange looking knife against his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised at what I saw; when I found the weakness in the chains Johns had me in I took advantage and rode the hell out of dodge, I did not expect to find this. The smallish boy that I held my blade on didn't move, he didn't make a noise either.

He wasn't large, came up to about an inch short of mid-chest on me. Space black hair silver white cat-ears and tail; ragged and torn clothing that were a strange shade of white grey brown. He had obvious muscle and didn't seem to be scared at all from what I could see.

Of course, I couldn't see his face either, I should probably change that. I take three steps back and decide that that is far enough. "Turn around and look at me; no sudden moves."

He turns around, not a sound made, and simply stares… those eyes would have him slaved out so fast on a rim world that it would be ridiculous. The boy was luscious, and despite the hair it was obvious that he was a boy. He didn't come from the wreck, I would have recognized his smell; like musk and lemongrass. He would lead me to shelter.

COV

Harry was surprised at the blade to his throat; surprised still. He did not move, made no sound, no need to aggravate the being behind him; he didn't know how he would do in a physical fight, he had nothing to fight here, and the only uses he had needed his magic for in a long time were for water and summoning food.

When he ordered me to turn around I felt my lips part slightly in surprise the man in front of me was… amazing. The way his muscles seemed to make love to his body, gleaming with a slight sheen of sweat already, though his breathing seemed slightly labored.

I noticed his nostrils flare and realized that he was gathering my scent… he seemed like a primal sort of being. I could understand that. As I observed him further I noticed a swift glance aimed at the wreckage he had recently left and saw a flicker of wariness.

Seeing small marks around his wrists and indentations that were red and chapped on either side of his mouth I decided he had a right to his wariness and started walking away… no need to bother him; and Harry wasn't interested in anyone who would do that to another human.

He can follow if he wants, if he does so without harming me I will provide for him… after all the darkness is coming for the second time since my coming here, I should settle in until it is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: people have asked that I explain why magic was anguished that Harry was sent out of the planet that he was on since he was still connected to her. The answer is simple, every avatar is a needed being to get something world changingly important done. Harry was needed to save the planet earth… if he isn't there all the effort that magic put into optimizing him was an exhausting waste of energy and the planet loses its last chance._

Harry walked silently upon the sands of the planet without making a single sound or leaving any tracks; he didn't want the ship survivors to find him after all. There were many things he was wondering about the one who did follow him, but he didn't bother to ask… he hadn't spoken since 2 years after coming to this planet, and no longer even felt the urge to try.

A nearly non-existent sound from behind him made him turn to see what the man behind him was doing, as they were half-way to his shelter and this was the first sound he had heard from him. He was surprised to see that the man had leant against a spire and was listening intently to the sounds of the bio-raptors beneath the surface.

He heaved a silent sigh and walked back to the man; tapping him on the shoulder to bring back his attention. Riddick just looked at Harry, seeing the upraised eyebrow directed at him, he gestured to the strange spire and asked "Exactly what is down there?"

Harry looked at Riddick, looked at the Spire and shivered noticeably. He then pointed to the mound of dirt and made a slicing gesture over his throat to signify death. Without bothering to try to explain further, he turned and resumed his journey towards shelter, Riddick shortly after following him, asking no more questions.

The cavern that Harry had customized was exactly as he had left it; empty save for the odd things that he had conjured so long ago. A hammock, because the heat made any skin contact utterly miserable in this place. A few pots and pans, some knives, and a few spare articles of clothing, all nearly identical to what he was wearing now.

He glanced around before nodding to himself; there were no signs of others having found this place. He heard a tired sounding sigh come from behind him and turned to face the origination of it. He had nearly forgotten that the large man was following him to his home. He stared at the man, surprised that he had shown such a weakness to him. Before urging the man to the hammock and offering him a waterskin. He watched in invisible amusement as the man gulped it down. The man for some reason was not appearing wary of him at all…

Riddick was a little surprised at the complete silence of his small companion; but he didn't read too much into it, as for all he knew the boy may be mute. He was more surprised at the barren seeming cave that he was led to, and the freely offered water. He had been on enough desert planets to know that water was precious, often worth the life of the one taking it, and this planet had shown no signs of water holes that made it easier to gather the precious fluid.

When he looked at the boy who had ushered him to his own bed he was surprised to see that in his inattention he had missed the boy gathering a second hammock. The boy was stringing it up with a seeming ease that he found odd. Exactly how many times had the kid had visitors on this planet?

After watching the kid finish setting up the hammock and crawl into it he finally decided to ask his questions. "So, is there a way to get off this planet?" the boys tired looking headshake was serious and kind of cute… especially the utterly earnest expression on that face with the cat ears somehow conveying complete truth in the matter.

"Well, how did you get here? Do others come and go?" the boy gave him a look that basically said 'why are you asking me these questions? Is there a point?'


End file.
